


50 shades of Guślarz

by Biesy



Category: Adam Mickiewicz - Fandom, Dziady | Forefather's Eve - Mickiewicz, Original Work
Genre: Autumnal musings, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunting, Multi, Other, seance, slavic shenanigans, tender and feral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biesy/pseuds/Biesy
Summary: This is what happens when you take life advice from the ghosts you just called. Also slavic shenanigans.(and yes I am writing Dziady fanfiction only because I really like the title and I think I am hilarious)





	50 shades of Guślarz

Naught but silence and darkness. All Hallows Eve just around the corner. What else is there to do on stormy autumn nights but to get drunk and conjure up some ghosts?

What you need is the right setting and mood. A storm preferably with rain and hail and thunder and lightning would be preferable. Otherwise a chilly wind blowing red and orange leaves through the streets like well wishers throwing petals and rice on newly weds will also do. Or if you are feeling bold you may also just pray to Perun for thunder and storm. If there are night the old gods may hear you this surely must be one of them.  
Now as for the microclimate. If you are going to do it outside a graveyard is the obvious choice. (Although a bit tacky and on the nose if you ask me) The woods, perhaps a swamp or bog (there must be a reason God is Bóg in Polish) or a wild and ancient river spring. All places where spirits like to dwell. This includes of course the liquor store. Life sober is already an ordeal, imagine what eternity must be like?  
For inside it must be a secluded place, where you only will be disturbed by the disturbances you yourself called. It must be also dark and eerie of course. A cellar, an old barn, an attic.  
Next you need candles. Any will do. This is for aesthetic purposes so let your fantasy run free. For anesthestic purposes you will need wódka. Here again choose according to your taste. Treat your self. Buy the fancy kind. Or don't. Make sure you have enough for your other worldy visitors. There is no such thing as to gain the wrath of the spirits than to be inhospitable (especially since you are the one who called upon them). However hospitality is also the best way to gain their favor. Guests (etymological coincidence that it sounds like ghosts? I think not) become members of the family after all. If only for one evening.


End file.
